Sebreas: The Creation of A God
by senorseniorjunior
Summary: Sebastian, son of Zeus and Hera, wants to go down to the world beneath - the world of the mortals - however Zeus has always forbad this, and with good reason. When Sebastian gets permission from his mother, Hera, to go down to the land for seven days and no longer, though, he has to make the most of this time he gets with the ever so fascinating humans and their world.
1. Chapter 1: The Mortal World

Chapter 1: The Mortal World

Sebastian was sitting on the ground, his golden hair blowing in the wind. He did not really know what to do at this point. His father, Zeus, had forbid him going down under to the humans. For so long he had wanted to travel the world beneath him and see the many things there were to discover.  
>He looked down through the clouds, staring at the tiny mortals on the ground. He did not know what he found so fascinating about them, or their land, but there was just something down there that drew him in - something that just pulled him in their direction.<br>Sebastian decided to go back and ask his mother, Hera, and hopefully - if she did agree - this would push Zeus into accepting his adventurous self.

"Mother!" He called out, hoping she was still on the 4th cloud from the sun and not on the other side of the Gates. "Do you have a moment? I need to ask you for a favour. It's really important!"

"What is it, deary?" His mother answered from behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hi. Yes, I-I guess I'm all right, but I just... I was-"

"Come on now, speak up. I have a meeting with the other Olympians in 5 minutes," Hera interrupted.

"Can I go down!" Sebastian finally bellowed. He took a moment to pull himself together. "Down under... with the humans?"

Hera stood still for a moment. She did not know what to answer. Zeus specifically told Sebastian that he was not allowed with the humans. He never told Sebastian the reason, but she knew that Zeus was just scared of losing his first-born. He did not want Sebastian to get lost or hurt or - as he feared the most - never return to the skies.

Hera looked up at her son, with his pure green eyes glistening, full of hope and fear all at once. She took a deep breath. "All right." There was a slight silence.

"All right?" Sebastian choked quizzically.

"All right! You can go down to the humans... _however,_ only for a week. No more, but hopefully less because I am going to miss you so much." She leaned in and hugged her son tight. Tighter than she had ever hugged him before. Her eyes filling with tears, she whispered in her son's ear, "I want you to discover the world. I want you to see what has not yet been seen… but I also want you to be safe. Promise me," Hera paused to swallow the clog in her throat, "just promise me that you will stay safe and come back anytime - whether it's if you get bored down there or if you just want to say hello." She pulled away and Sebastian could see tears of gold streaming down his mother's cheek.

"It's going to be all right, mother. I'm going to be fine. It's just seven days. Time will pass by quickly, I promise." He brushed the tear away carefully and dropped it through the cloud they were standing on, down to the land he would soon - finally - surface. "I love you, mother." He took out a small pendant from the pocket of his toga. "If you need anything, use this, and it will send me right back home." He placed the pendant in his mother's hands and, with those being his last words, he was off to the human world.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Sebastian?" A deep voice questioned, some clouds shaking with the voice's deepness.<p>

Hera froze at the sound of her husband's voice. "Not since early today," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, where has he gone? I need to show him this new trick Kalliope taught me today."

"I told him that he could go down to the land of the humans," Hera spoke firmly as she stepped closer to Zeus.

"You- what?" Zeus was startled. "How-...h-how could you betray my trust like that?" Zeus spewed lightning from his hands with rage.

"Listen! He needed to go. I don't like it any more than you do, but he needs to be free. Anyways, he's only going for seven days, and then he will be back."

"Seven days?" Zeus cried. "Seven days?! Seven days is all he needs! Don't you see? If he goes to the humans, meets them, interacts with them, then he will be gone for much longer than seven measly days." Zeus sat down in tired disappointment, placing his face in his palm. With little to no energy he whispered, "We will lose him forever." He felt as though he had nothing more to say. The only thing he could do for now was wait for a sign from another Olympian.


	2. Chapter 2: Athens

Chapter 2: Athens

It was around noon when Sebastian had reached the bottom of Mount Olympus. He pulled out a map of the mortal world that he had found in one of his father's old scrolls. To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure how to read the map, but that was just another exciting part of his great adventure. Sebastian pinpointed a place he thought looked interesting, and he was on his way.

* * *

After travelling for a few hours Sebastian decided to ask someone for directions, just so he could be certain that he was not completely off coarse. He entered the first shop he came across and went up to the counter.

"Hello," Sebastian spoke, "does anyone here know of a way I can get to this place." He pointed to the place on the map he had chosen. "I hear it is quite exciting in that town."

"Where did you hear that?" the girl at the counter questioned. She was very tall - taller than Sebastian - with very long, light brown hair, and green eyes. "That town is practically dead. If you're looking for fun, this is where it's at. In the town of Athens."

"What do you mean, 'it's dead'?"

"Do you live under a rock or something?" The girl pulled out something from under the counter. "It's all over the news. The plague reached the town a few days ago. They were either evacuated or- well, you know." The words she uttered seemed so tragic, yet the smile on her face did not quiver for even but a moment.

"All right," Sebastian choked, saddened by the thought of the people lost. He folded up his map and put it in his pocket. "Then I will stay here, in this town, for the night at least. Where may I seek shelter?"

"There's a hotel down the street you can stay at. My friend owns it so I could totally get you a discount. Hold on a second and I'll go with you." The girl turned around and took a key that was hanging on the wall.

"Thank you, that is very generous of you." Sebastian responded as he exited through the door.

"I'm Benedicte, by the way," the girl said, following Sebastian through the door and locking it behind her. "What's your name then?"

"I am Sebastian, the creator of Winds, the first Zeusides."

"Uhm, interesting!… and you're, what, a traveller? Treasure hunter? Normal hunter?"

"I am simply passing through. I am on a journey to discover this world and everything your people have to offer."

"Uhu. _Well_, you came to the right place. We have just about anything a guy could want around here." Benedicte stopped up, gesturing to the door on their left. "Okay, well, here it is."

"Shall I enter?" Sebastian asked.

"That's an idea!" Benedicte entered the hotel lobby, Sebastian following. It was not exactly what he would call a five-star hotel, but it was good enough. The lobby was small, barely fitting a dozen people. The only thing in the room besides a dirty carpet was the counter where the manager was to stand. There weren't many people around, though, so he had his feet up on the counter, and it seemed that he was half asleep.

"Hey!" Benedicte exclaimed. She went up to the counter and pushed the manager's feet off of it. "My friend here needs a hotel room for the night."

The manager stood up. "H-H-Hi Benedicte! How's it going? Are you good? Been up to anything lately? Business is kind of slow here so not much is going on with me. I tried baking the other day, though, but it didn't go that well. I burnt down my house. I guess business is okay then actually because I'm," the manager paused, "I'm staying here until I find a new place." He swallowed nervously.

"Oh, well, okay then. By the way, Sebastian, this is Nicholas. Nicholas, Sebastian." Benedicte pulled closer to Nicholas. "Now, can we have a key please? He really needs a room, and could you make it discounted... please?" She tried to flirt, manipulating Nicholas into giving her a key.

"I would love to! Uhm, but are you sure it would be okay with the boss?" Nicholas was very scared of his boss, Julie, so he never wanted to disobey her.

"Don't worry! She'll be fine with it. Now, key please?" Nicholas took a key out from a drawer and handed it to Benedicte. "Thank you. I'll take Sebastian to his room. You just stay here." Benedicte and Sebastian went up the stairs and found Sebastian's room. Benedicte unlocked the door, stepping inside. "So, here you are. You can stay here tonight. Of course, until then, I'm guessing you don't really have any plans, do you?" She sat down on the bed taking up most of the hotel room's space.

"Nope." Sebastian examined the hotel room; Besides the bed was a table with a drawer, the walls of the room were painted a green - though it seemed it was fading slightly - there was not much of a bathroom, only a shower head connected to the sink and what looked like an ancient toilet, so it was pretty much just a hole in the ground. Basically, the place looked like a dump.

"You know, I'm throwing this party tonight, and since you don't have any plans, maybe-"

"What exactly goes on at a 'party'?" Sebastian sat down on the bed, next to Benedicte.

"People gather and we party. We dance, we talk, we eat food - whatever."

"That does sound rather enjoyable! I would be honoured to join this party of your. Would you be ever so kind as to follow me to the party, at whenever time it takes place?"

"Yeah, totally!" Benedicte flushed with joy. She scooched closer to Sebastian and looked up at him. "You know, you're really-"

"Until then, we should go out and discover the town!" Sebastian interrupted as he stood up. "It is what I came down here for, after all." He grabbed Benedicte by the arm, grabbed the key, and they rushed out the door - Benedicte barely being able to run fast enough to not trip over herself.


End file.
